Legend, Meet Legend
by Jay Rock Kay
Summary: The Inquisitor journeys into the Deep Road to find the Hero of Ferelden for a special mission.


**Okay, so on the DA subreddit, there was a post asking what would happen if your Warden met your Inquisitor. I started thinking about the set-up for such a meeting. Next thing I know, most of THIS was written.**

 **I do have a big story in mind which would feature my Inquisitor, Warden, and Hawke along with their companions. HOWEVER, I don't know if this scene will actually be part of it, or if these two will actually meet like this. I guess I'll just consider this a trial run of getting their voices right.**

Inquisitor Trevelyan walked ahead down the wide, ancient path of the Deep Roads, a torch lit with ancient veilfire in hand, in awe of what he saw. The dwarven engineering that allowed these massive constructs to last for thousands of years, techniques lost to time, the theories bounced around his mind as he took in every detail.

Beside him was Cassandra Pentagast, his right hand and companion in all things. She similarly drinks in every detail with her eyes, but her hand stays steady on the hilt of her sword. The only detail she tried to actively ignore was the man beside her, Thom Rainier, the fugitive who mascaraed as the Grey Warden Blackwall. The Inquisitor's judgement was to let him continue to work with them fighting against Corepheus until the Wardens could judge him. She admired her love's kind heart, even if she didn't have to agree with all his choices, so she simply viewed his continued presence as killing two birds with one stone.

Taking the rear, his complex crossbow in hand, was Varric Tethras, who drank in every detail to make sure they didn't get ass-deep in Darkspawn or demon-possessed nugs or whatever strange shit that always seemed to follow them. He detested being here a second longer than what was required. The proud surfacer never revered the history like his stone-worshiping parents, but now the dangerous cavern only reminded him of betrayal and absent friends. He knew he could have just said no to this mission, but when the Inquisitor told him who they were after...how could he resist being around for this story?

First they heard it-a foreign clang of metal upon metal. Hissing and cries of Darkspawn ever present were louder, more immediate, and mortal cries were heard alongside them. When the four saw a path veering off the Road lit by flame, shadows of battle flickering along the walls, they moved without hesitation into the tight path.

Down the path they saw her; an elven woman who could only top the dwarf in height, but her lithe frame hardened by over a decade of battle, the way she moved effortlessly in her heavy armor, longsword and dagger slicing the limbs of Hurlocks with ease, all helped make her seem to tower above them all. The tainted blood floating around her, burning the Darkspawn upon her, and the aura upon her that made the Inquisitor's anchor itch sent the briefest of chills down their spines. Then they sprung into action.

Cassandra and Blackwall bolted first, grudges set aside as they made a wall between their mission and the monsters before them. The Inquisitor followed, staff in hand, as he threw fire and lightning from his staff, thining the herd before lifting the hilt of his spirit blade from his holster to join his fellow warriors. Varric, decidedly not batshit crazy, stuck to the rear, throwing out elemental mines at the approaching waves and peppering them with bolts from Bianca.

Eventually, the horde thinned out. Those that weren't dead by their hand fled into deeper, darker crevasses of the dank underground. The elven woman turned to greet them. The Inquisitor pulled the helm off his face to get a better look at her as he approached. With the blood dissipating around her and her eyes returning to her normal wide, bright blue, she appeared more approachable. She had the wide eyes, tiny nose, and long ears commonly associated with elves, but a strong jaw and painted lips of a would-be noblewoman. She had blood writing on her face, what the Inquisitor recognized as a simplified variant of the vigil of Andruil, goddess of the hunt, across her right brow and cheek, and wore a sunburst pendant next to a golden locket.

"I had them under control, but thanks for the help," she said, her voice as strong and confident as the legends say. "Kallian Tabris, Gray Warden and former Warden Commander of Amaranthine, and I insist you not call me the 'Hero of Ferelden' until we're at a tavern where I might get a free round." She winked as she raised her hand. Trevelyan shook it with a grin. "And I take it you must be the Inquisitor. Saved the world from the ancient magister, then?"

"That we did. Any luck on your quest?"

"Not especially. I just came out of an thaig that were focused on studying the beasts instead of just hitting them with axes. A few interesting notes on the taint and it's effect on lyrium, but nothing on the 'song.'" She sighed, fatigue showing on her features. "There are countless thaigs down here. I've hoped to find the deepest one, perhaps find the source, but the deep is home to the most dangerous hives of creatures I've seen, and the all aren't Darkspawn." She straightened back, her heroic face return as quickly as it dropped. "But you're not here for a status report, you need me for something."

"Yes. During our campaign, Senior Warden Alistair and a cadre of Wardens went to report to the First Warden on what occured with Corypheus and the Adament Fortress. It's been almost a year without a word back, to us or for anyone. Weisshaupt has gone dark." Tabris shook her head, considering his words.

"Shit," she finally said. "The First Warden isn't off on one of his dalliances?"

"Our spies haven't heard anything."

"Then we're going to have to assume the worst. Guess the Calling will just have to wait it's turn." The Warden turned to pick up a few bags and walked alongside them. She faltered for a brief moment before asking. "How is she? Liliana?"

The Inquisitor chuckled and stuttered, considering his words. "She's on the Sunburst Throne now. The ceremony was a few months ago."

Tabris stood stock still for a moment, considering what he had just said. Then she laughed, longer and harder than she had in years. "The strange shit that happens to us...if anyone can knock some sense into the Chantry, it's her." She walked ahead of them, taking the lead. "Let's go then, these things aren't going to solve themselves."


End file.
